


My mind sees you better than my eyes ever could.

by JaekLeone



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaekLeone/pseuds/JaekLeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzu gets a little bored surveying his club activity, and his mind, and hands, start to wander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My mind sees you better than my eyes ever could.

The clack of bamboo strikes echoed through the dojo, accompanied by the grunt and cries of challenges; the sounds of training. Uzu Sanageyama stood high above the gym floor, surveying the club activities with his new found heightened senses. Each contact between shinai was like a burst of light in his minds sight, eliminating his surroundings in a way true light had never done for his eyes. He could smell the sweat pouring off the lower stars, feel the resolve of each man, eager to impress the Elite. 

"All weaklings, how boring." He dropped back into a plush chair and propped his feet up on the edge of the window. Challenging fights were so rare for him, and after the fight with Ryuuko Matoi, nothing was likely to wet his appetite the same way for a long. At least, not until he met her in battle again. The Kendo club members would never have anything like Matoi's resolve or skill, and they salivated just thinking of the 3 star uniforms given to the Elites. "Idiots. What would they do with that power if Lady Satsuki gave it to them? They'd blow it with their proud, predictable attacks. I can't see and I could block them with a paper fan."

Letting out a yawn, Uzu stretched and slumped further in the seat. None of the fighters below were earning a two star uniform tonight, the few minutes he watched told him that; they'd need much more training. It was too dull to even try to pay attention to them.

_Damn, what I wouldn't give for another shot at Matoi right now._  The thought of the fight made his muscles tense up like coiled springs. He was ready. The last fight was not enough, they could both do better and he knew it, and that thought was delicious. Pushing each other to their limits, the sweat, the strain, his explosive strikes hitting home against a toned, creamy thigh...

Uzu shot upright in his seat. Did he just...was he really thinking of Matoi that way? Not just as an opponent but as an object of pleasure? Did his carnal desires really mix with his need for combat? He scoffed and mentally rolled his eyes, settling back into his seat. Of course they did, he already knew that. While he never considered a relationship with her, thoughts of his Lady Satsuki had entertained him once or twice. The kind of thoughts that would make Gamagoori want to string him up by his blindfold and beat him within an inch of his life. Not that it would stop him; Satsuki had resolve and skill like no one else in this world, and that was worth more than a few strokes in the shower.

_No one else, until Matoi showed up. I've never seen anyone progress so damned quickly. She's completely different from the day she showed up; she's evolving as a fighter._ The thought made the swordsman grin. That meant she had more fight left than she had given him. By the time they faced next, she'd be a real challenge. _Good, I'm looking forward to it._

To his surprise, Uzu found himself running the tips of his fingers over the broken spike on his belt; a souvenir from his first fight with the black haired girl. It served as a reminder that his pride, his overconfidence, could be his undoing. He scoffed.

"Never again."

A calloused finger traced the jagged end and slowly circled down to the base where it met the buckle. He couldn't shake the thought of Ryuuko's tensing muscles, all too visible in her kamui, telegraphing her next move. The fight had been one of the last things he had seen before he removed his sight from the equation. Now it was burned into his memory, and he was glad for it. Not only did it fuel is will, but right now it was fueling his less...honorable side.

There was no one around, save for the trainees 50 feet below him, he could feel that easily, so he allowed his fingers to flick his belt open, pushing the spiked buckle aside. His mental sight probed into that memory, forcing himself to examine it more thoroughly as his hand brushed over the white fabric of his Goku uniform pants. He touched his thigh and thought about hers, so smooth and pale, yet taught and strong as she coiled for another strike. Mentally he moved upward, thinking about the tight, round ass her Kamui barely covered with that teasing skirt. His fingers popped the button, and toyed with the zipper, taking his time working the fly open. He had plenty of time and he was going to enjoy this mental trip. Only the Elites and Lady Satsuki herself were allowed in this booth, and it was very infrequently used by anyone other than himself.

_Alright, Matoi, let's see what you've got for me..._ He concentrated on the vision, changing the memory to suit his needs. The hand that should have been on his sword was now on her shoulder, pushing her against the wall. His thigh pushed between her legs, his Blade Regalia gone, along with his Goku pants. _Can't have those in the way. What kind of fantasy would it be if I still had my pants on?_ He grinned and shrugged out of his coat, slipping back into his slumped position once it was tossed onto a nearby chair. _Anyway, where was I...oh yeah..._

Ryuuko struggled against him, but her protests weakened as he pressed his thigh between her legs. He could feel wet heat through the living fabric and it made him grin. _Already wet, Matoi? It looks like I'm not the only one getting more than fighting out of this._  The suspenders of her Kamui went immediately, freeing her chest from the restrictive fabric. His free hand found her thigh and began its slow trek up her body feeling along her curves until it found a prefect breast and cupped it firmly. The girl moaned quietly as his thumb brushed over her nipple in slow circles, urging the nub to harden from his attention. She whimpered, but the pounding in her chest and her wetness on his thigh let him know she was bending to his will.

He freed his arousal from the restrictive fabric of his boxer briefs, following along in his mind until he felt himself against Ryuuko's heated flesh. His fingers teased her only briefly, pushing aside the fabric of her kamui until he could slip a finger into her heat. The fighter tensed against him, gasping, her head tipped back against the wall, but the next movement made her groan with need. He thrust his hand gently, finger curling as he did, determined to make her melt into the wall before he had her. 

Uzu's body responded to the vision and he gave in, taking hold of his arousal. He kept the strokes slow and gentle, still eager to entertain this fantasy until it reached its own climax.

The vision of Ryuuko was squirming between him and the wall as he worked his finger in and out of her. Her moans were wanton and desperate, his name oozing out between the moans. _You're impatient, Matoi. I like that._  Her hands gripped his shoulders, nails digging into his flesh as she groaned something he didn't expect even in his own fantasy.

_"Just shut up and fuck me, Uzu."_

Sanageyama let out a groan of his own and withdrew his hand. He couldn't get her Kamui off her fast enough after that; the sailor top thrown aside, the mini skirt yanked down and discarded. The swordsman lifted her and pinned her against the wall, ugring her legs to wrap around him. Taking his arousal in hand, he guided it into her; the hot, wet entrance tensing around him as he began to thrust.

Now the girl was moaning openly, there was no restraint in the sounds coming from her lips. Only need. He bucked his hips in a slow, deliberate rhythm, as his actual hand matched the strokes with his mental movements. It was incredible just how good it felt to be inside the girl's body, her muscles tensing around him as he moved his hips, legs locked around his waist. Her hands scrambled for purchase on his shoulders, nails digging in as she held onto him. Her cries were loud and wanton, begging him to keep going, to fuck her harder and faster. Uzu obliged, his hand and fantasy self moving in tandem, his own arousal becoming alarmingly intense. He tipped his head back, moaning at the delicious feel of her body, his peak fast approaching.

Finally her end came, screaming in pleasure as her muscles clenched around him, dragging him into climax with her. His thrust and strokes became quick and erratic as his body tensed, and he cried out, spilling himself inside her and...

...all over his pants. The feeling of relief was quickly replaced by alarm when he realized the mess he'd just made. Yanking off his shirt he wiped up the mess as best he could but he could feel the arousal flush in his face darkening with embarrassment. He sighed and hung his head, allowing himself a moment to recover before getting up and shrugging into his coat to head home. Uzu was pleased with the fantasy, though, and could tell he'd be revisiting it soon.

Just next time, he'd do it in the shower.


End file.
